


Drink Buddies

by alesandra_xo



Series: Complicated [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Date, Fluff and Smut, London, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesandra_xo/pseuds/alesandra_xo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa and Sandor go out for a drink as friends.<br/>First part of my work "the other woman".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdultOphan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AdultOphan).



> This work is a suggestion from AdultOrphan. Who I thank and also hope she likes it. She read an one shot which is part 2 of this.  
> Sansa and Sandor are adults and have a maximum age difference of 10 years.

Sansa and Margaery were at the office waiting for the end of their shift. It was Friday but they didn't go at the pub tonight.

  
Robb had something to announce and asked the family for a dinner on Friday.  
So Margaery was grilling Sansa to go on a date with Sandor on Saturday night. "come on just go out with, it won't be that bad only silent. Go at a bar, have some drinks and have fun even as drink buddies."

  
Sansa inhales"uhh, I told you I don't want to go out with someone I've met, what? Two times in a month?"

  
Margery protest" well it's three times, just go Sans, have some fun and training at dating don't get rusty. It's been a year since Harry and all this madness with the other woman who got pregnant. You can find someone loyal. "

  
"Don't mention Harry again. And yes I prefer to stay in tomorrow or visit Arya. I need some time off" Sansa was still sensitive on the Harry matter, not because she still loved  him but because, he had met her family and everyone believed that they will end up married with three kids and a dog. The perfect man, husband.

  
"I know you Sansa, you will stay home buried in your blanket reading your books or designing. Not visiting  Arya who trains for next month's tournament" Was the thing Margaery said a little sharply.

  
" Just go and have your fun weekend with Bronn. I will be fine." One more time maybe I win Sansa thought.

  
"I don't want you to be alone and Bronn doesn't want for Sandor to be alone. While we're having fun in the countryside." Margaery was trying really hard to convince Sansa. And here it was the answer she wanted.

  
 "I don't know, what if, Sandor has plans or doesn't want to go out with me?" That was Sansa's last attempt to avoid the "date".  
"For God's sake Sansa, he's in, Bronn convinced him yesterday." Margaery smirked" tomorrow night at 8 be at the  38 bar downtown, wear something to impress."

Here she was out of the bar at 8.05pm wearing a purple up to the knee dress, a taba leather jacket and matched angle boots . Thinking this is not a date.


	2. Lemonade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor and Sansa at the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First look at Sandor. My Sandor is Clive Stander from Vikings, Rollo. You are free to choose whoever you like. Yes to the scars, not that bad as GRRM described them. We have the privilege of plastic surgery.

 

She entered the pub, Sandor wasn't difficult to spot due to his height and muscles. He was at the bar wearing his typical jeans and a black t-shirt, had already ordered a beer. "hi! Sorry, I am late. I see you ordered". Said and gave him a smile.

  
"Hey, I did ordered. You're not late, I came early and spare me you apologies" replied Sandor sourly.

  
"Fine. Can we sit at a table? I am hungry." Asked Sansa and thought that it is going to be a long night.

  
"I'm not" said Sandor. Sansa gave him a persevering look. "ok let's go" putting his hands up and lead the way.

  
Sansa followed him and sat on the chair opposite him trying to get comfy. A waiter came to take their order. " I'll have a margarita and some cheese nachos. Thanks".

  
"I'm fine for now" said Sandor and pointed at his beer.

  
"So, how are you doing in the city? It's been a while since we met." Asked Sansa trying to start a small talk.

  
"Good, I have a job at a gym now. Heavy lifting and boxing." He answered and took a swing from his bottle.

  
The waiter come with Sansa's order and a beeper ."If you need anything else press the button. I'm Gendry your waiter". Said the boy smiling and left.

  
"This is a fancy place, you choose" said Sandor looking at the beeper.

  
"Not my choice. Margaery." Answered Sansa and took a sip of her drink.

  
"I should have guessed that  it is her choice." And drunk his beer.

  
 "But it's a nice place and my drink is good. So I'm giving her credits." and ate one of her nachos.

  
"So the girl likes her lemonade?" Asked Sandor smirking.

  
"Hey it's not lemonade. It's a good classic cocktail." Said Sansa.

  
"Whatever you say. But if you want to taste tequila we should have some shots not this yellow liquid."

"No, I like my margarita. And are you not supposed to follow a healthy no alcohol lifestyle?" Let's play she thought.

  
"Fuck the healthy no alcohol lifestyle. I'm old, not fighting  for years. So I can enjoy my drink." He was thinking about his accident, eight years ago. And almost empted his beer.

  
"So how old are you? Old man!" Asked Sansa. Because she really didn't know his age or other things about her night's company.

  
"Old enough" Sansa looked him straight in the eyes and he continued. "I'm turning 36 in two weeks. What about you girl? Have you ever turned 25?"

  
" Close enough. I've turned 26 and now I'm closer to 27." Answered Sansa and felt relived for a strange reason that he hasn't turned 40.  
"So you were a fighter. Boxing right? Did you won any titles?" Sansa didn't knew many things about boxing but Bronn had said that his friend Sandor was one of the best he knew.

  
"Yes, once upon a time I was and I've won some titles." He takes a sip. "Now I am a bad tempered trainer who barks all the time."

  
"Why did you stop? If you were that good to be a trainer now?" Sansa found  interesting this part of his life.

  
"I am old. I've told you. Not good to fight over 35." Sandor was uncomfortable to talk about that part of his life and the bad memories.

  
"Bronn said that you stopped eight years ago. Not that old at the time." Sansa grinned, like she was sayings busted.

  
Sandor seemed to get angry by the look of his face. "What else did this motherfucker told you about me?"  
 

Sansa was pulsed about his outburst. "Bronn said you travelled  a lot for five years. Where have you been?"

  
"Many places. Why is the little bird searching for a new place for her nest?" Answered Sandor and pressed the beeper's button. "I need a refill, you?"

  
Sansa was looking at him through her glass and drunk all her drink."I'll have another too." Putting the empty glass on the table. This is going to be a long night she thought again.

  
"We are having a refill of the same." Said Sandor to their friendly waiter.

  
"Yes, sir." Said Gendry, the waiter.

  
"Not a sir." Said Sandor giving Gendry an angry look.

  
"I'm sorry Mr,Mrs. I'll be right back with your drinks." Said coyly and tried to smile.

  
"It's ok." Said Sansa smiling and trying to apologize to their waiter for Sandor's rudeness.

  
Once Gendry left Sandor said, "Interested at the waiter?"

  
"What? No, why are you saying that?" Sansa was surprised by this question.

  
"Well you are smiling a lot to him and he's good looking. A good match for you." Said Sandor looking towards the bar where Gendry was going.

  
When Gendry brought the drinks. Sansa was red faced  and looking at her lap. Not because she liked Gendry but because she was giving the wrong impression to a stranger.

  
"Here you are" Gendry fetched the drinks and left for another table.

  
"He's gone you can look up now. Mrs I don't like him" said Sandor.

  
"I don't like him or anyone else and I also don't like giving the wrong impressions." Said Sansa drinking.

  
Sandor took a sip and said "Oh come on he's your type, he's everyone's type."

  
Sansa was speechless and took an other sip. How a person like him could make conclusions about everyone so fast. "Sandor you don't know me that long to say that he is my type. I'm done with people saying he is your type without knowing and settings up dates for me, poor Sansa who is single so long." Shit, to much information she thought.

  
Sandor smirked." So little bird has claws in the end. Are you done with your lemonade?"

  
"No. Why? Are you done with our night?" Please, say yes she thought.

Sandor laugh. "No. I was thinking about a game. A drink game on me. Let's get to know each other. Maybe I find your next man."

  
Sansa was skeptical." No. I don't think so. We are  not in college to play drink games."

  
"Come on little bird. One question each. Lucky guess you drink, not lucky guess I drink and vice versa. You are not my date but my drink buddy and I want to get drunk". This was final and pressed the beeper.

  
Sansa muttered "whatever" and took a sip of her margarita.

  
Gendry came. " is everything okay?"

"Yes, I, well we want a bottle yellow tequila and two shot glasses." Said Sandor.

  
"And a jug of water and more nachos. Your treat! " said Sansa looking at Sandor.

  
" Fine" answered Sandor to Sansa.

"that for now boy." Talking to Gendry.

  
"Your game sounds familiar. But last time I played, it didn't turn good for me." Said Sansa.

  
"Why that did you college kids drink to much cheap beer?" Asked Sandor with some interest in his voice.

  
"I wish it was college. No it was an office party and Tyrion had this idea about a drink game and everyone who played end up with a hungover."

  
"Tyrion? You mean Tyrion Lannister? Cause he is the one who taught me this game." Sandor seemed surprised.

  
"Yes."

  
"How on earth you know Tyrion? Does the magazine hire whores at the parties?" This was vicious of him but he knew Tyrion and his tastes for years.

  
Sansa knitted her brows. "that's really mean of you. No Tyrion is married to one of my colleagues Shae."

  
"Fuck me!" Said Sandor.  
Sansa looked him like she was saying be careful how you talk.

  
"Tyrion got married! How long?"

  
"About six months. Why?" Sansa was the curious one now.

  
"Last time I saw him,he  was spending money with models at the Mediterranean" said Sandor chalking. "Good for him not judging" he added because Sansa was ready to protest.

  
Gendry broke Sandor's fun "Hear your order and the nachos are on us." Putting the bottle on the table and an XL bowl with nachos.

  
"Thanks. I think we are done for tonight." Said Sansa to the waiter. Gendry smiled and left for the next table.

  
"So, are you ready?" Sandor was pouring the drinks in the shot glasses.

  
"No" Sansa didn't feel really to play.

  
"Good, I start. Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Giving her a half smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waiter Gendry is a way to say we want him back on the show.


	3. Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game begins the result is unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter but I tried.  
> Let me know your thoughts and suggestions.  
> Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. He is back at the show. Saw me your excitement about it. I am the only one who doesn't want a Cleganebowl I want him travel north to Sansa.

"You like cats."

 

"No, dogs are better! Drink!" She said smiling." You lost!"

 

Sandor drunk and refilled his glass. "Good start for you little bird."

 

"You have won ten titles." Said Sansa as her lucky guess.

 

"Close. Eight titles five tournaments. Drink!" Sandor said pointing at her glass.

 

"Don't spoil questions." She drinks. "That's strong." Making a grimace.

 

"I know." He refills her glass. "Next question.  You must be daddy's little girl."

 

"Nope. My sister is. I am mummy's  girl."

 

"Aaahh, most girls are. That's a surprise." Drinks in his loss.

 

"You are Scottish" says Sansa.

 

"You already know that. Don't cheat. Add more or drink." Says Sandor.

 

"Ok. So you grew up near Edinburgh. In the countryside and having a happy childhood. " says Sansa.

 

Sandor had a blank face. " am I right?" Sansa waits but she is impatient.

 

Sandor needed a second. "Half correct. So now we both drink. Cheers" and clunk her glass.

 

"Where am I wrong? Glasgow?" Sansa wanted to know she always wanted to know.

 

"Just drink" said Sandor.

 

"No. Tell me!" Sansa pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

 

Sandor's eyes had an other glow for a second. "Not happy childhood. I grew up with my grandparents." Said Sandor and seemed to be sad about it.

 

"Oh." Sansa drinks. " Sorry, I couldn't know."

 

Sandor refills the glasses. "don't need your apologies." And drinks, Sansa does the same.

 

Sansa eats some of the nachos. "Want some? They're good."

 

"No. Why you eat them?" Sandor says. But he seems uninterested.

 

"If I don't eat something I will get drunk easily. And I hate hangovers." Says Sansa and pours herself some water.

 

Sandor takes a nachos. "My tern to guess."You grew up in a fairy tale world full of pretty princesses and charming knights."

 

"Sandor don't be a jerk." Sansa was offended. She grew up in a good family but they are a low profile family.

 

"Oh, is the princess offended?" Sandor had a look of satisfaction on his face.

 

"Why are you so hateful? Yes, I grew up in a family with money but we didn't spoil them. We are all independent from the family money except the youngest who are in school and college." Sansa was angry with  Sandor now.

 

"Hey, it's a game no reason to get mad. Cheers ." Takes his shot.

 

"Fine. Is this silly game done?" Sansa wanted this to end.

 

"Nope. Unless we finish the bottle." Sandor didn't want to go home sober.

 

"I don't want to drink any more." Sansa was not in the mood to stay.

 

Sandor catches her wrist. "You agreed to be my drink buddy and you drink." His eyes were intense and had a dangerous glow.

 

This scared Sansa. "You are hurting me." Sandor relishes her wrist and seemed to calm down.

 

"Sorry" he murmurs.

 

"Accepted. Even thou I shouldn't. You are an unpleasant companion right now and you don't respect me." Sansa was honest and more polite than she should.

 

"You are not a grandma nor a dame priest to respect you." Sandor was still kind of an ass.

 

Sansa was shaking her head left and right. "There is no cure for you."

 

"Who said I want to change. I'm not perfect but I'm better than ten years ago." Sandor was in a mood to tease her now.

 

"Worst, this is your charming personality ?" She didn't know why asking.

 

Sandor smiles. "Not going to tell you. It is your turn to guess".

 

Sansa frowns." Are we going to continue this?" Sandor nods. " You are an ass. You have lost control over your life and now you start over. But you still act and talk like you know everything and judge everyone for their life choices."

 

"Bold guess." Said Sandor.

 

"Am I right?" Asked she.

 

"Pretty much. Cheers." Taking his glass. "Drink" pointing at her glass.

"No."

 

"Just drink Sansa. You are not completely right. I don't judge I only comment, sometimes sourly." While Sansa drinks and Sandor refills. " What about you lady perfect?You had five golden boy boyfriends but no one was good enough for the princess." Comments Sandor.

 

"I had three shity boyfriends." Sansa remembered all three of them and took a shot even it was Sandor's turn to drink. "What about you? How many girlfriends you had?"

 

"Not many girlfriends but I had my share of women." Replied Sandor.

 

"Have you ever been in love?" Asked Sansa and surprised Sandor.

 

"Maybe... No! It wasn't love, probably habit. But I still care for her."

 

"Good for her. Is she around?" Sansa asked this woman.

 

"No. She lives abroad. What about yours not perfect boyfriends?" Asked Sandor.

 

"No idea. But I hope as far as possible." Sansa drinks. Sandor was reminding to her things she wanted to forget because they hurt.

 

"Well then, cheers to our old partners, who we don't want to see again." Sandor drinks and drags  Sansa in this.

 

  

Sansa had a crazy idea and since they were both drunk. There won't be any same for her. "Imagine I am the girl you like. How would you flirt me?"

 

This came out of nowhere for Sandor. "Hit on you? Why?" It was the only thing he could think at the moment.

 

"Yes Sandor. Don't you find me attractive? Or are you gay? Sorry, I didn't know, Bronn never mentioned that. Unless it is something new. We should ask Loras to find you a date." Sansa was talking to much.

 

"Fuck no. I'm not gay stop talking so much. Hell, you are one the most beautiful women I've ever seen." Sandor was losing his words.

 

"Oh thanks. That's a nice compliment. What else can you tell me?" Sansa was thinking, he isn't gay, good and finds me beautiful.

 

"I don't use compliments or the stuff the stupid boys you date use." Sandor was uncomfortable with the idea of flirting Sansa.

 

"So, why don't you saw me how you Sandor Clegane charm a woman?" Sansa was persistent. She needed to feel wanted again. Even it was a mummery with a rough man not her type.

 

"What the fuck. Fine. Change chair, come next to me."

 

Sansa followed his order and sat next to him. "So what's next?" Looking him in the eyes and bitting her lip.

 

"At this stage we have introduced and you have agreed with me to buy you a drink." Sandor was just informing.

 

"Oh, pity. I was hopping about a full version." Sansa said laughing.

 

"No point we know each other. Shall I start?" Asks Sandor.

"Yes, please." Said a laughing Sansa.  Trying to be serious.

 

"What a little bird like you does in a bar like this?" Started Sandor.

 

"Oh." Sansa started laughing.

 

"Stop laughing or else I stop." Sandor didn't like her laughing at him but he liked her laugh.

 

"Sorry I'm trying." Said Sansa and put a serious face.

 

Sandor asked again." What does a little bird at a place like this?"

 

"Just exploring my surroundings. What about you bad dog?" Sansa wanted to play the bird game.

 

"Looking for trouble and I think I found one." Sandor answered giving her a crocked smile.

 

"Who is she?" Asked Sansa pretending the naive.

 

"Just a little bird who flies and tweets most of the time." Sandor was playing her game. Then took hold of her hand and gave her a look to see her reaction.

 

She was red on the cheeks and starting to get warm, his touch had something. She thought to remove her hand but she would lose his warmth. " What are you going to do to the bird?" It was an innocent question for Sansa.

 

Although, Sandor thought the things he could do to her and started to get hard. He let go her hand like it was on fire. Took a ship of water. "Birds are not for dogs they are fragile and break easily."

 

This was not something that she expected to listen. Looking at the bar she saw someone and turned white like she saw a ghost.

 

Sandor realized the change. " Sansa are you ok?" Shaking her thigh.

 

Sansa blinks and looks back on Sandor. " I'm good. Just saw someone."

 

"Who?" Sandor asked.

 

"My ex at the bar. He is looking at us." Sansa was ready to say "Don't lo...ok" but Sandor had already turned.

 

"The blond one who lookes like a fish now?" Asked Sandor.

 

"Yes." Sansa wanted to say more but warm lips tasting tequila was on hers and his hand was on her waist. She opened her mouth out of habit and the kiss deepened she was kissing him back putting one hand on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter soon. Not ready but I know what I want to write.  
> Who you prefer as her ex? Harry or Joffrey. I vote Harry.


	4. Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old "friend" appears. Sandor is comforting Sansa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to split this chapter because I believe it would be too long, not a fun of mammoth chapters. Also, I want to revise some things.  
> Give me your thoughts so far.

The kiss ended. Sansa was flushed red. Sandor was the one to speak. "Sorry, but not sorry. This cunt you call ex, must learn that you have someone else in your life and continue happily."

"Thanks. Hope it works. He seems angry now. Oh shit he is coming towards us." For a strange reason Sandor was still holding Sansa but, she didn't bother.

"Let him come." Said Sandor with arrogance in his features.

The blond man was at their table now. " Hallo Sansa! It's been ages since the last time I saw you. Have to admit you turned more beautiful but your taste on men is getting worst."

"Yes, thankfully we haven't met. Now, if you don't mind we were in the middle of something." Said Sansa.

"My dear Sansa I am afraid you lost your manners. Will you not introduce me to your new boyfriend?" He was insisting and making Sansa lose her composure. "Nevermind, I'll do it myself. Joffrey Baratheon." Smirking arrogantly to Sandor.

Sandor bites the bit "Sandor Clegane. Now, why don't you go back to your company?"

Joffrey sits on their table. "You are more interesting than them." Pointing at some guys at the bar.

"Joffrey you are not welcome to sit with us." Said Sansa without thinking.

Joffrey grabs her wrist. "Listen to me carefully little bitch. I can do whatever I want with you and everyone. Don't think that because we have break up, you can kiss around with everyone. When you dated me you didn't even let me touch you in public. And this man has his stinky paws on you and you like it like the good whore you are."

Sansa was ready to cry but Sandor saw red and punched the guy on the face. His nose started bleeding and relished Sansa's wrist . The near tables were watching the fight without taking part.

"Stay away from her you fucking cunt. She is not yours to torment or anyone's. She is an independent person.  Next time I see you, I will not be that good." Sandor was furious and wanted to break this Joffrey into little pieces.

Sansa was shaking. Gendry came to she what was going on followed by two bodyguards.

"Sansa calm down, don't cry." He was hugging her. Trying to soothe her.

Joffrey's friends came at the table as well ready for fight but stopped due to the bodyguards. They asked all of Joffrey's gang  to leave the place. Gendry asks the bodyguards to lead them out.

After, Gendry informs Sansa and Sandor that they have five minutes to leave as well.

Sansa tried to breathe and calm down but she couldn't. She was thinking about Joffrey and the things he did to her as well those he said. Will she ever be free from him?

"Do you need anything else? Maybe use the bathroom?" Sandor was trying to help, not with great success.

Sansa was shaking her head. Her eyes were still teary. She inhaled and spoke "No. I just want to go home."

"Ok. How did you come here metro or taxi?"

"On foot. I live near." Answered Sansa. Cleaning her eyes with a towel from the mascara. Then she stood up gathering her things. "Sorry for ruining your night. Good night."

Sandor stood up as well. "Where you think you are going?"

"Home."

"I'm not leaving you alone Sansa I'll take you home." He needed to be sure that she was arriving home safely.

"You don't have to Sandor."

"Take your bag." He was leading her out by the small of her back.

Sansa liked his touch, it was soothing and also, helpful not to tremble.

Once out the breeze was chilly but nice and helped both to clear their minds.

"Lead the way girl."

Their walk was silent. When they were almost there a sudden storm started. "Oh great. This is the last thing we needed" Sandor was irritated.

"We are not away. Just two more streets." Sansa loved the rain and didn't bother to get wet, it helped  her to relax.

"The fuck, little bird, just run." And crossed the street together holding hands.

Once about of her bilding  they were both soaked to the bone.

"Here I am. Thank you." Said Sansa.

"Your welcome little bird."

"Do you live near?"

"No. I'll find a taxi."

"Why don't you come upstairs? I have a dryer for your clothes and I can find you also something dry to wear. " Sansa was polite to Sandor and needed some company.

"I don't think so."

"Please." She was holding his arm and had a puppy look on her eyes.

"Ok. Until the storm passes." Her eyes had something that he couldn't resist her.

They entered and went upstairs. Her home was a small one bedroom apartment with living room, kitchen and a bathroom.

"Wait here I'll fetched some towels and see if I have something that fits you." Sansa was talking to much again trying not to think about the incident.

Sandor removed his shoes and socks as well his  leather jacket as she desapiared in the bedroom.

She was again in the living room talking to Sandor "Bingo. I knew I had them somewhere." Giving him towels and a pair of pajamas. "You can use the bathroom to get ready."

"Thanks. Dry pajamas are better than nothing." He went to the bathroom to get ready. But he saw that she hadn't gave him any boxers and that made him uncomfortable. Fuck it, I'll stay hear until my cloths are dry.

Sansa in her room tried also to dry herself and put on something dry and warm. Her hair were a mess and tried to comb them. After she went in the kitchen to make some tea. Sandor was still in the bathroom. She was starting to worry when the door opened.

"Here you are. How does they fit?" She gave him a look. "It could be worst".

"Really. How??"

"These are my little brother's, tall athletic and thin that's not your size." Which was true, short pajama pants and a tight white t-shirt that looked nice on him hugging his broad back, muscular arms and the ubs that reminded her a statue. "He spends some nights with me after partying and doesn't want to go home."

"Better to wear something of your brother's than something of your ex." Commented Sandor.

"That's true." Giving him a thin smile and thinking about Joffrey again. "I am making tea. What taste you prefer? I have green, lemon and early grey."

"Stop chirping and playing the friendly housewife ." Sandor wasn't use at that kind of friendliness.

Sansa frowned and went to see the kettle. "Just try to be polite for now. Pick a taste."

"Uhg, early grey."

"See, not that difficult.Your clothes are in the bathroom I guess.  I'll put them in the dryer." Sansa left him alone in her kitchen.

Once in the bathroom she put the clothes in the washing machine /dryer. Although, she was shocked for a minute because in the pille of clothes was also a yellow pair of boxer shorts. She didn't have him for a man of color.

Back in the kitchen she found two mugs of steaming tea. "I guess yours is the lemon. Haven't put anything didn't know how you like it." Said Sandor.

"Thanks. One sugar spoon. " Answered Sansa. "Your clothes will be ready in an hour."

"Then you have to tolerate my charming personality for an hour." Answered her Sandor.

"I invited you. I have to tolerate you. Let's sit on the sofa." Sansa lead the way to the living room.

Sandor sat on  the armchair and Sansa got combatable on the sofa.

"What would you like to watch?" Asked Sansa switching on the TV.

"Nothing particular." Answered Sandor without interest.

"Fine." She put a national geographic documentary about the life in savanna.

They spend a few minutes without talking and watching  the TV.

Suddenly Sansa started to cry again. Sandor was alarmed again. He did nothing to make her cry.

He stood up, to sit beside her. "Little bird, what have I done and you cry again?" He didn't dare to touch her.

Sansa kept crying hugged him. "It's not you. It's him and the things he said. It's the things he did in the past. I'm afraid that every time I want to start over he will be around trying to destroy everything again."

"Shhh, little bird. He will not do anything. He is a coward." Making comforting circles on her back and talking on a tone he didn't know he could.

"You don't understand. He will, his treats are not empty."

"Let him try and I will make sure that he spends some months in the hospital."

"No. You will have problems with the law." He looked at him in the eyes. Tears steel running.

Sandor put his thumbs under her eyes to dub her cheeks. "Stop crying little bird. Gather your feathers. Looking her in the eyes.

On impulse Sansa kissed him or was he who kissed her. It didn't matter now they were kissing, she was having one hand on his neck and the other on his arm. He was holding her from the small of her back. He left her mouth and started paying attention on her neck extracting a moan from Sansa.

Sansa liked his touch,warmth and his kisses although,she knew pretty good that she shouldn't make out with a stranger. She push this thought back in her mind.

Some moments late Sandor was on his back and Sansa on top of him. He was holding her small back and occasionally  caressing her butt. He was hard. This girl is making something on him. He must stop this girl is a friend of Bronn 's not some chick he met at the bar.

He broke the kiss, holds Sansa from the arms since her hands were under his t-shirt and looks her in the eyes "Sansa stop please." Trying to  stand up talking her with him.

"Why? I thought you liked me." Giving a look at his crotch. Without trying to hide her disappointment.

"Dahm it Sansa. I like you, I'm not blind. But I don't think you want that." Said Sandor.

"Then why not?" Asked Sansa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update hopefully in less than a week.


	5. Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First smut of the story and maybe last.

Sandor inhales and messes up his hair. He looks her in the eyes and says "Sansa you are vulnerable now. I don't use woman for pleasure under this circumstances."

Sansa thinks what he said and Sandor moves to the armchair. After a moment she follows him. "What if I want to use you? What if I need to feel wanted again and you are the man for the job?"

Sandor looks at her perplexed and then starts laughing but, it was a strange laugh a mean laugh. "You don't have the stomach for one night stands Sansa."

Sansa turned red. She never had one night stands. She was always proper having a relationship to have sex.  "There is always a first time for everything." Removing her top and remaining with a mint colored lacy bra.

Sandor froze. Looking at her with wide eyes his cock was reacting to her. Sansa sat on his lap took one of his hands and put it on her breast. She started kissing him first the lips then his throat and giving little bites at his ear. Sandor started to react again. "What the fuck are you doing to me girl?" He kissed her and started gripping her ass.

She removed his t-shirt with his help because it was tight to feel his skin and warmth. As for him he was playing with her teats, one of them was in his mouth and Sansa was at a lost in his caresses.

"We should go to the bedroom." Said Sansa out of breath.

He stood up from the armchair with Sansa in his arms. She was holding his neck and crossed her ankles behind his back for balance. Once in the bedroom he throws her on the bed. She was on her back. She bit her lip to hold a laugh. Sandor was on top of her grey eyes looking into blue ones.

She touched his cheek. Sandor looked at her and her hair a hallow on fire. "You asked for it girl." Starting to kiss her collarbone and going down.

Sansa said breathy. "I'm not a girl.I'm a woman." While opening her legs to enclose him inside her thugs. She was feeling his member, it was hard and big, bigger than the others she had.

"We'll see after if you are a woman." He said raspy. He was tracing the elastic of her coolants removing it slowly and kissing her legs. Once out, Sansa was almost nude only the matching briefs left. Sandor put his hand on the lace of her mount. "Oh shit, you are wet."

She knew she was wet but when his fingers were inside her she lost her mind. "Don't tease me! I want you inside me now." She was desperate for his cock not his fingers. But they were doing a good job that broke the first cries of enjoyment and pleasure for her.

When she found her breath she saw that Sandor was naked playing with his cock. She stood up to take over his job. Once she curled her hand around he started hissing. "Take it in your mouth girl."

She obeyed on his demand taking the biggest part in her mouth and pumping the rest. Sandor kept groaning, hissing and saying fuck with every move she did.

"Girl I'm gonna come in your mouth if you don't stop." He was close really close.

She was using her hands again because she didn't want a mans semen in her mouth. He come with a loud groan and "fuck, Sansa".

Sansa after that put the robe she had on the hanger and went to the bathroom to clean herself and wet a towel for Sandor.

"Here clean yourself." She startled him.

"Thanks" he almost whispered. He started cleaning himself, there was lots of cum on his member and belly.

"Well its a shame you couldn't do the job as I wanted." Said Sansa.

"I don't have any condoms." Replied Sandor. "Or else you would be still at bed".

"I have." Said Sansa and fetched two from the nightstand. Smiling she said"Margaery's gift."

"You should have said that earlier."

"How long do you need?" Asked Sansa straddling him and taking hold of his semi hard cock.

"On this rhythm of your not long." He opened her robe to revile a naked Sansa. He was getting harder and harder by the moments and started sucking one of her nipples. She moaned.

She was again on her back. Sandor on top of her putting a finger inside her. "Oh yes, you are more than wet and ready."

Sansa moaned in frustration. "Then put the dam condom and fuck me." Sansa was out of patience now.

He gives her the condom. "Put it on yourself." Sansa did it giving him some had job as well.

Sansa laid on her back again opening her legs for Sandor. Sandor teased her nub with the head of his cock. That made Sansa moan again and rise her hips towards his member. "On time little bird." Said Sandor coarse and low in her ear.

"Now." Demanded Sansa, talking his cock and position it in her entrance. Sandor groaned and pushed further opening her. After Sansa's first reassuring moan Sandor started moving in and out at first slow and later faster and harder.

Sansa was in a delirium of sensations. Touching his muscled body where she could. She came faster than usual. Sandor was not ready and flipped them sides with her on top.

"Do whatever you want with me! Proof me that you are a woman." he said raspy in her ear while putting kisses on her neck.

Next morning Sansa woke up alone and naked on her bed. Sandor was not near and she felt empty and abandoned.

  _Have you lost your mind Sansa? What was I thinking? You are not strong enough for those things. He said it himself you are a girl. But in his arms she felt woman, she felt wanted and cherished._

_Now, she feels dumb and embarrassed. How will she meet him again?_

_Those and other thoughts were in her mind._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not comfortable writing smut. I tried. Maybe three more chapters. Do you want a Sandor POV about last night?


	6. Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor's POV about his night with Sansa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me longer to write this chapter because I was busy the previous month. Now, I hope things will be better and can finish this work during August.  
> Special thanks to my beta AdultOphan

It's Tuesday night and Sandor is with his friend Bronn out for a beer.

  
**Sandor POV**

  
They are at their usual pub, not so crowded, not fancy as the one he went to with Sansa, just a place to get drunk. Not that he wasn't drunk the previous days. Those two previous nights he needed a bottle of whiskey in order to sleep peacefully, not thinking of her; her eyes looking straight in his, her hair or her smell.

  
"Very interesting all the things you told me man. My weekend with Margaery was great. Thanks for asking," said a bored Bronn, who was sitting with a silent Sandor for more than ten minutes drinking beer and watching tv.

  
Sandor grunts and returns from his thoughts. "No need to ask. You told me yourself that you always have a good time with your women.

  
"Maybe, I like her more than the others," said Bronn smirking.

  
Sandor chuckles "Then marry her and you’ll like her less."

  
"Perhaps." Says a smiling Bronn.

  
"Just tell me when to get out of the country," says Sandor because he hates this kind of occasions.

  
"You can't leave. You will be my best man," says Bronn to Sandor.

  
"Like hell. I will not," says an annoyed Sandor.

  
"Of course you will. You are my oldest friend. And Sansa is Margaery's, most trusted even though she has so many cousins."

  
Sandor was ready to deny again when a voice from the bar says, "You two stop talking like old hens."

  
"Fuck you Martell," says Bronn and Sandor at the same time.

  
"Great, one thing we agree on. Yes, fucking is one of the greatest things in life. Perhaps the greatest!" Oberyn Martell, one of the few womanizers who is liked by all his girlfriends and a few boyfriends, if you believe the rumors.

  
"Ah, tell me about it. One of the best moments in a man’s life is when he is in a tight, warm  pussy," says Bronn taking a sip of his drink.

  
"That's my man!" said Oberyn, putting a beer in front of Bronn. "On the house." Leaving to serve some new customers who just entered.

  
Bronn turned his attention back to Sandor."Come on man. Why is uncle so grumpy tonight?"

  
"I'm fine. But not in the mood to listen to you two bullshitting about women and fucking." In reality he was in a shit mood. He wants to be alone, but thought that the company of Bronn would help him forget Sansa, if only for a night. Although, Bronn brought up Sansa again. His mind keeps going back to things he wants to do to her.

  
"Oh man. Do you know what I think?" says Bronn.

  
"Prey tell me." Answers Sandor, even though he knows what his mate will tell him anyway.

  
Bronn has a smug look on his face. "You need a good ride to cheer you up and stop being so moody. What you think about the redheaded one at the table with those other girls, at ten o'clock. I can be your wingman, if you need me."

  
Sandor turns to look. The girl was all dressed up. Yes, she was beautiful. But she was not Sansa. Her beauty was fake, Sansa's was real, even when her eyes were black from smudged mascara and red from crying. Sandor turns back to Bronn. "No man. No more redheads for me. They are dangerous." In truth, he wanted to say that the only redhead he wanted to see was Sansa.

  
"I thought you liked reds," says Bronn looking again at the redhead woman nearby. She was looking back at them.

  
"Bugger me Bronn. They are just women, like blonds and brunettes." Sandor wants to avoid the conversation that Bronn was trying to start.

  
"They are. But I've notice how you look at a specific redhead when she is not watching," says a mischievous Bronn.

  
Sandor knows that Bronn means Sansa. He knows that's why Bronn set them up the previous night. "Bullshit. Everyone looks at her. She is just Miss Perfect." _Saturday night Sansa was not just a girl. Her kisses were not the kind girls give, nor were her touches, or the way she felt when she was on top of him_.

  
"What did little, sweet, demon child Sansa do to you the other night?" asks Bronn with interest.

  
"I didn't say anything about Miss Perfect doing anything to me," answers Sandor.

  
"Give me a break. I know it’s her that’s bothering you. I’ve known her longer than you have. So I know that Miss Perfect, as you call her, is also a trouble maker," says Bronn finishing his beer.

  
Sandor inhales sharply and thinks that he can share something about their night. "The girl is not a pain in the ass. It was her ex. Some prick named Joffrey."

  
"Oh shit. He's the biggest asshole in the country," interrupts Bronn.

  
"He started yelling at Sansa and calling her a whore. So, I punched him."

  
Bronn slaps Sandor on the back. "That's my man. You did something that many people want to do. He deserved it".

  
"That's for sure!" says Sandor taking a gulp of his beer.

  
"So, what happened next?" asks Bronn.

  
"She started crying and I took her home," answers Sandor.

  
"And then…?" asks Oberyn, who is eavesdropping on them.

  
"Fuck you Martell," barks out an annoyed Sandor. “I'm not going to tell you anything else.”

  
"Hey, Oberyn is right. What else happened?" Bronn asks for more.

  
Fuck my hands are getting sweaty, they know there's more. "Nothing else happened. I told you I took her home and then went to mine."

  
"Pity mate. I thought you liked her and you could make your move after you punched Joffrey, you were the hero of the night," says Bronn knowing that women like their saviors.

  
"Not after the way I hit him, and besides she is far too sweet for my taste," says Sandor to save himself of talking about her.

  
"The sweet ones are the kinkier ones in bed," says Oberyn dreamy.

  
Bronn laughs and high fives with Oberyn. "That's true, it is like they are transformed into vixens when the lights are off, because they like the cock, but don't want to admit it".

  
_Stop it, stop it Sandor thinks. Don't talk about her like that. She is not that. She is different. I screw up everything that I touch. She is not for you dog._ Sandor was losing it right now. "I'm out. My night is over." Throwing some cash on the bar.

  
Sandor leaves the pub, stops to buy whiskey and goes home to drown in his misery and his whiskey.

  
After an hour and half he is half of a whisky bottle down. There is a knock on the door. Sandor ignored at first, then there was more knocking, and Bronn who is yelling for Sandor to open the door.

  
"Go away. I'm not talking to you." Sandor answers with a coarse and pretty drunk voice.

  
"Come on mate. Just open the damn door," insists Bronn behind the door.

  
"Bugger off Bronn. Go back to your bitch Margaery and leave me alone." It is obvious that Sandor is in misery and pretty drunk.

  
"Oh Sandy just open the door for a minute!" Bronn almost pleads.

  
Sandor opens the door and starts yelling at Bronn. "Don't you dare call me Sandy again, asshole".

  
"It worked. You opened the door," bites Bronn and pushes Sandor into the apartment.

  
Sandor closes the door saying asshole loud enough for Bronn to listen from the kitchen, where he is taking a beer from the refrigerator.  
Sandor sits down on the couch and takes a sip from the whiskey bottle. Bronn sits in the armchair.

  
"So what happened? Did you have your period?" asks Bronn.

  
"If you came here to mock and bullshit me, then go." Sandor is tired and drunk. He is trying really hard to avoid a fight with Bronn.

  
"Fine. I'm listening what's the problem?" Bronn is worried about Sandor. This why he came to see him tonight.

  
"There's no problem. Everything is just great!" Sandor takes a big gulp from the bottle.

  
Bronn doesn't believe him. "Now who is bullshitting whom?"

  
"Drink your beer and leave me alone," said Sandor.

  
Bronn knows that something had happened and decides to press the mater. "What happened with Sansa on Saturday night?"  
Sandor gave him a look and finished the whiskey.  
Bronn drunk some of his beer and said "That  bad? Pity. I thought you liked that girl."

  
"I do and I've screw up everything." He decides to talk to his oldest friend. Maybe he will feel better.

  
"That's strange. With your charming personality and good manners." jokes Bronn to lighten the mood.

  
"I'm not telling you a thing. Fuck of."

  
"Stop playing offended and start talking. We both know you will in the end." Answers Bronn.

  
Sandor goes in the kitchen to grab a beer. Then sits down on the couch, takes a sip and starts talking about his night with Sansa. "Long story short, we went to the pub. I tried to behave. We had a few drinks and a good time. Then that prick ex of hers came in the pub. She started panicking and I kissed her. Surprisingly she kissed me back.  Then Joffrey, the ass, came and started calling her names and threatening her. I punched him and we left the pub. I took her home and went upstairs, because it started raining on the road to her apartment and we were wet to the bone. She offered to dry my clothes. One thing led to the other, and we had sex. End of story."

  
"Oh, that's a lot of shit that happened. At least you got lucky," Bronn comments.

  
"No. You don't understand. I didn't want to get lucky. I want more with her and now everything is gone to hell because my dick doesn't listen and had pity sex with her. I left before she could wake up and ask me to leave."

  
"In that case, you should talk to her about your feelings." Bronn thought it was good advice.

  
"No way. She must be disgusted with me after that. It is better not to see each other ever again." Sandor felt like a complete looser.

  
"Just think about it mate. She's a good girl, she'll listen to you." Sandor takes a sip from his beer.

"Give me that." Bronn snatches the bottle from his hand. "No more drinking for you. Sober up and find the  balls to talk to her."

  
"She doesn't want that. I'm a loser. I don't belong in her world."

  
"She had sex with you on her own free will. She saw something on you, you big grumpy dog. She's like a nun about those things. So, I insist that you talk to Sansa". Bronn knows that he has to help his friend, and the best way he knows is to aim him in the right direction.

  
"It was pity sex for both of us. One night stand to work off our energy. End of story. No matter what I want. I have to move on. You are right. I have a job to do and a future champion to train. I'm focusing on that and forget about Sansa." Sandor makes a decision. It is time to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What about my guest at this chapter? Shall I use other characters as well? Because I have three in mind for next chapters.  
> Thoughts?


	7. Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to see how Sansa is doing all this days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw some love to AdultOrphan. She is my beta and made this chapter understandable in English. Thanks!

 

****

Friday noon at the magazine Sansa and Margaery have a chat during lunchtime.

Margaery POV

Margaery is worried about Sansa these days. Especially, after Tuesday night when Bronn told her what happened last Saturday. Sansa is like a ghost at work, not talking, almost not eating, only doing her job or sketching.

Margaery tries to talk to her, but it was like she is talking to a wall.

Although, on Friday Sansa seemed to have a rise of spirit, and asks Margaery to have lunch with her.

They eat Chinese takeout in Sansa's office. "I need a favor," says Sansa.

"Of course, honey. What can I do for you?" asks Margaery, hopping that Sansa will tell her what happened and how she feels.

"Will you come with me shopping tomorrow? I need a dress," asks Sansa.

"Definitely! That's not a favor, that's having fun with my best friend. Are you going on a date with someone?" asks Margaery hopping that Sandor did the right thing in the end.

Sansa gives Margaery a fake smile. "No, not dates for me. It's for Robb's wedding party next Saturday. My parents almost had a heart attack after the news of his wedding in Spain with Talisa. Mum and Talisa are organizing a party for family and friends, since, the wedding is something only Talisa's family attended."

"Oh shit! Why am I just learning this now? Was this your brother's big announcement?" Margaery was shocked.

"Yes, that and also that we are going to have a baby in the family in seven months." Sansa's eyes glow at the prospect of a baby.

"Congratulations dear. You are going to be the greatest aunt." She hugs Sansa. Margaery noticed this glow, she knows that her friend wants a family in the future.

"Well, thanks," says Sansa with a smiles. "So where do you think I can find something appropriate for the party?"

"In the basement," says Margaery grinning.

"No. We are not allowed to borrow these clothes," says Sansa.

"Just give me a minute." Margaery picks up the office phone and dials a number. "Hi. It's Margaery. I need a favor... A dress from the basement and some matching accessories.... No, it’s for Sansa she has somewhere special to go... Can you talk to Alayaya for a loan?... Perfect see you at five in the basement. You are the best!" Margaery hangs up the phone and goes back to her conversation with Sansa. "Everything’s settled," giving her a reassuring smile.

"To whom did you talk? Please, don't tell me it was Littlefinger." Sansa was worried.

"No, of course not! I called Shae, she’s been friends with Alayaya from the dress archive room for years." Said Margaery.

"Alright, then. I'll meet you at five."

A few hours later Sansa, Margaery and Shae entered the basement wardrobe storage of the magazine to meet Alayaya to find the perfect dress.

Shae greets her friend and made the necessary introductions in order to convince Alayaya to loan Sansa a dress. Alayaya is a dark skin woman, in her late twenties or early thirties, thin and with nice curves.

"Fine, ok. I'll give you a dress and some accessories for the party, but only because Shae guarantees for you," says Alayaya.

"Thank you. That's great!" responds Sansa.

"So, you can choose anything from the formal section on your left, as long as it is not from this season or the next. I will also bring you some other dresses and accessories to try," states Alayaya pointing to shelves and hungers full of clothes and shoes.

"Great. Sansa what colors do you prefer?" Asked Margaery while she is looking at the dresses and picking a few for Sansa to try.

"Black." Murmurs Sansa.

"What?" questions Margaery. Even though, she heard Sansa clearly.

Sansa inhales sharply. "I don't know. Black is just easy. Maybe blue." She approaches the shelves to give a look for herself.

"Also, no pink. It doesn't much your hair." adds Shae. "Here, try this." Shae gives Sansa a maxi blue dress that is a little bit too reviling for her taste.

In the meantime Alayaya is back with dresses and shoes for Sansa to try.

Sansa tried many dresses of all styles and colors, but none was the dress she preferred. Some were too reviling, some not fitting for a wedding party, but were suited for the Oscars, some were cute, and others were just horrendous.

She finally decided on a dress that looks good on her and is fitting for a wedding party. They thank Alayaya and Shae and agree that she will take the dress next Friday.

Afterwards, Margaery and Sansa, Shae and Alayaya go for drinks. They have a peaceful evening talking about the wedding, the party preparation that almost breaks her mum's nerves, and each of their wishes for the future.

Margaery was sure of what and who she wanted and had a plan for how to convince Bronn to marry her. Shae told them about the possibility of having a child with Tyrion. Alayaya was more of a free spirit and talked about her various boyfriends and what she preferred during sex; something that Margaery intently listens to, since she is sharing sex tips that make Sansa blush.

Although Sansa talks about her dream of becoming a designer and avoids any talk about weddings and babies for herself; Margaery knows Sansa wants everything; a good husband, two or three kids, a dog and a big house.

Later, they hug good night separate to go home. Margaery can see a change in Sansa tonight. Broken, that's what she could say. It is like she has lost every hope to giving love and being loved. Her only goal now is a career; she isn't jealous about the happiness the people around her have found. That made it seem even more like she had lost all hope.

Margaery needed to help Sansa. Maybe, Sandor is the man for Sansa, since he affects her so deeply. It was too early to know for sure. She had to talk to Bronn about this. She has a mission; ‘Mission Cupid’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not many things happening on this chapter. But the last one is coming and it is going to be bigger.  
> Tell me your thoughts.


	8. Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who read the chapter first. problem fixed.  
> beted by AdultOrphan.

Sansa POV

Sansa is at home getting ready for Robb's and Talisa's post-wedding party. Rickon said that he will come by to get ready, since he couldn't reschedule his training program, and Sansa's apartment is closer to his new gym. So, here she was waiting for a late Rickon.

Time passed and Rickon is nowhere to be seen. She tried calling him, but he doesn't pick up any of the five times.

"Bran it’s me. Don't tell mum, but Rickon is not here yet," says Sansa on the phone.

"Shit. He’s running late again," says Bran.

"I know. His clothes are here and we are going to be late," answers Sansa, a little irritated with stating the obvious in their conversation.

“Ok. Don't panic. Are you coming by car or a taxi?" Bran wonders.

"Taxi. I don't want to drive that far, if I drink," answers Sansa.

"Take your car. Meet Rickon at the gym. Take a taxi from there," suggests Bran.

"Ok. What's the address?" asks Sansa.

"Do you know the Kingsgurd Gym downtown?"

"Yes."

"Then go there and ask for the Hound's mat. Rickon should be in the ring," added Bran.

"Ok. Thanks. Make sure mum doesn't catch on how late we are."

"I'll do my best sis," says Bran and hungs up the phone.

Sansa texts Rickon with the change and takes his clothes and heads for the gym. It was the central gym where many of the professionals trained. Rickon was made a new addition for the kick boxing team, for about a month now. His training is hard, as well his coach.

She parks her car, a silver VW Golf, nearby the gym; thankfully, because she is wearing killer sandals. She takes Rickon’s clothes and entered the gym. In the lobby is a waiting area with posters of athletes and trophies and medals. On the left was the reception deck, and a blond woman, who was playing on her iPhone.

Sansa heads there. "Hello. I'm looking for Rickon Stark. He is at the Hound's mat." Please tell me that he is still here, thinks Sansa.

The woman looks bored on the monitor. "Yes, he is training."

"Ok. Where is the mat?" asks Sansa.

"Second floor," she replies.

Sansa heads to the stairs. "You are not allowed to go there," the woman says to Sansa’s back. She goes none the less.

On the second floor she asks someone for the Hound's mat.

She enters with a bravado and a confidence of a runway model. Rickon was on the mat taking off his gloves with someone else, his coach, the Hound. He is examining them and passing Rickon water and towels she can see Sandor’s back. "Rickon Stark, you are late. I was expecting some responsibility of your part. We are going to be late because of you. Take your clothes, go to the shower and hurry up."

"Hi  Sansa. Sorry," Rickon throws out like it was nothing. "Coach, that's my sister Sansa."

Rickon jumps down off the mat, takes the clothes and leave.

In the meantime the Hound turns to look at Sansa. Sansa is surprised, petrified and speechless. She feels like she can't breathe. Sandor is there looking at her.

 

**Sandor POV**

It has been two weeks, two damn weeks. It is getting better. He is working more or training or scouting talents from other gyms. But always before sleep his mind is on her.

"Protect your chin Pyke. Be faster Stark at your retreat." Now he is training his two best new trainees. They are kids with potential, if they work hard.

The training sessions are the usual; him yelling the kids and them trying to follow his orders.

"Alright ladies, it's over for the weekend. See you on Wednesday." He enters the mat to help them take off their gloves and check for any injures.

In the background he can hear a ‘click’ ‘clack’ of heels. Suddenly time stops. He imagines he hears her voice talking with Rickon. Then he can almost smell her perfume while he is being a pain in Rickon’s arse. Then he realizes he is not imagining her. Rickon is now talking to him. Introducing him to her, ‘ _Coach, that's my sister Sansa’. H_ is sister, is my little bird.

Say something to her. Don't stand there like a log. He turns to greet her. Gods she is beautiful, No. More than beautiful. She is out of this world.

 

**The Previous Wednesday Night**

**Margaery POV**

Margaery and Bronn go to the gym to pick up Sandor for drinks.

Bronn is standing by the car, waiting for Margaery to finish her texting.

"Hey kido, is your master still inside?" Bronn talks to some kid who was leaving the gym.

"I'm not a kid Bronn, and yes the Hound is still inside," replies the boy.

"Gods. Margie let's go in and fetch the dumbass," he saus to her, opening the passenger's door.

Margaery looks up and sees Rickon. "Rickon?" She smiles at him.

"Hi Margaery," said Rickon not cheerfully at all.

Margaery hugs him. "It's been a while since the last time I saw you."

"How on earth do you know this trouble maker?" asks Bronn.

"Oh, he is Sansa's baby brother," Answers Margaery ruffling Rickon's still wet hair.

"Stop it! I'm not a kid anymore."

"No, not a kid, but you are still so cute and wild at the same time," says Margaery.

"Let's hope he saves that wilderness of his for the ring and not for fooling around like yesterday," says Sandor, who comes out of nowhere.

"Yes, coach!" says a red faced Rickon. "Goodnight". So cute thought Margaery.

"So you know the kid?" asks Sandor.

"Yes. I’ve known him for years," replies Margaery, not giving him more details.

"Where are we going?" asks Bronn.

"You said something about food and drink. I'm starving." says Sandor.

"Ok. I know the perfect place! We can go on foot." says Margaery, leading the way to an American style bar and grill.

They are given a booth and the waiter gave them the menus. Margaery started suggesting dishes and drinks. Sandor choose a stake, Bronn burger with fries and Margaery chicken nuggets, they agreed to also buy beer.

Margaery was not talking, only observing Sandor and Bronn talking about boxing. She is bored.

"Anything interesting in your life lately?" she ask. She wants to see his reaction to Sansa. Besides, that's the reason she came with Bronn in the first place.

"Interesting meaning?" asks Sandor. Although she could say that he knew exactly what she meant.

"Oh come on! You know, are you dating anyone special?" asks Margaery mischievously.

"That? Ya, my agenda is full of dates lately." Sandor replies ironically. Margaery is groaning from the inside, but she smiles none the less. Something that Bronn and Sandor mimicked.

"Well, if you are interested, I can arrange a few dates for you." Let's see if he is in the game or retired.

"I'll pass."

"Why honey?" asked Margaery, waiting for his scowl to return.

"All of my dates lately turn into disasters. What can I say, I'm a catch."

"You certainly are a catch for someone out there. But do you want to be caught? Do you want a real relationship?"

Sandor drinks from his beer. He looks perplexed and taken by surprise. "Like I said, I'm not a relationship guy. Women get what they need, then they move on. I don't press things. They don’t press things. We just take what’s given."

Bronn interrupts Margaery for her next question to Sandor. "Did you plan anything for vacation?"

"No, I'll spend most of my days in London, and I visit Scotland to see the family estate. Elli is traveling around the world, her last postcard was from Machu Picchu."

"Who is Elli?" asks Margaery. Thinking that she is a woman he is romantically involved with.

"My sister."

"I didn't know that you have a sister. Are you close?"

"We were closer. She spent the last three years traveling around the world, and writing articles about her experiences."

"When do you plan to go home and see your grandma?" asks Bronn

"After Fight Week. Interested in coming?" wonders Sandor.

"Well, if my baby is ok with that," begs Bronn, looking at Margaery for permission.

"What are you going to do there?" asks Margaery.

"Ride horses, train hunting dogs and drink beer. Oh, and see Grandma Mey," replies Bronn.

Margaery had learned more about Sandor. He is not a bad person. He has had bad luck in his relationships. He respects women. She already knows that he likes Sansa. But she needs to know if he would treat her properly. Sansa has been through a lot. He seems like a decent person, and he has potential to become better, with the right woman’s touch.

The evening ended peacefully, but with nothing resolved. To get things moving forward in the right direction, as soon as Margaery gets home, she starts texting Rickon.

M: Hey Rick it’s Margaery.

Rickon S: What do u want?

M: Why so rude?

Rickon S: Because u only txt me on my bday

M: It's not true. I texted u after ur first fight.

Rickon S: Exactly, that was 2 yrs ago. So what do u want?

M: Ok busted. Ur trainer is Sandor right?

Rickon S: Who the hells is Sandor?

M: The Hound!

Rickon S: Oh! Yes!

M: Good. He might be interested at Sansa. But he is too stubborn to make the first move. So I was thinking, u can help me bring them together.

Rickon S: Sansa has the hots for the Hound?

M: That's not funny! But yes and I need some help here.

Rickon S: What can I do for u, my lady?

M: Do u have training on Saturday?

Rickon S: 5.30pm

M: How long does it take?

Rickon S: About an hour and a half

M: So u finish around 7.

Rickon S: Yes???????

M: Robb's wedding party starts at 8.30 right?

Rickon S: Just tell me ur plan!

M: Tell ur mom you’ll get ready for the party at Sansa’s flat. It’s closer to the gym. Don’t go to Sansa’s, stay at the gym. She will have to come to u with ur clothes to get ready there.

Rickon S: Your plan sucks. I canceled the practice because of the party

M: No. Reschedule it.

Rickon S: I can't

M: Do it!

Rickon S: Your plan is terrible. How will she find out where I am? The Hound doesn’t allow us to have our phones.

M: Do you have something better to suggest?

Rickon S: No

M: Who would she call first to look for you.

Rickon S: Bran

M: Tell him to send her to the gym with your things. My plan is classic. Saturday your sister will be gorgeous. Sandor is going to be speechless.

Rickon S: K. I'll think about it.

 

**Saturday at the gym. Sansa and Sandor alone.**

"Hi, Sansa **."** That was awkward and stressful.

"Hello."

"You look good." Pointing at her outfit and coming closer to her.

"Thanks. Have you trained Rickon long?" Sansa starts a neutral topic to avoid him starting one that may cause her to show any emotions. He is making her nervous and her tangled emotions almost makes her want to cry, slap him and start calling him names. Gods she is angry with him because he left, left her. She can't blame him, he said it himself ‘I'm not a relationship man’.

"Not long enough. About two months now. He has talent," answers Sandor.

"Okay, well, I won’t keep you. I'll wait in the lobby for him. See you around."

She is at the door when Sandor calls her name. "Sansa!" She turns around as Sandor approaches her.

"I'm sorry for the other night. I acted irrationally. Hope you accept my apology," a sweaty and red faced Sandor interjects.

"Thank you for that. Well, Good bye." What does he mean? Her mind is foggy now, lost and perplexed. Sansa is wandering about his words, but she can't understand a thing. She is in the lobby waiting without even remembering how she got there, and Rickon is ready surprisingly fast joining her.

They leave the gym, grab a taxi and head to the wedding party.

In the meantime Sandor is also not sure about what he told her. He definitely thinks he apologized, but for what? And she thanked him, but she did not say she accepted his apology. He has screw up things again. He pulls out his phone, in need of a distraction, and texts Bronn.

Hound: Meet at the usual for beers. 8 o'clock.

Bronn: K. Mate.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to post a picture /picset from my desktop but I can't. Can someone help me?


	9. Scotland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since the gym incident. Sansa and Sandor POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am extremely late and sorry to post a new chapter and possiblie last. This was ready for some months now, I wanted to write something else, that's why I didn't post this one. Although, my imagination is blocked, so this is the end. Mostly angst. Maybe , I write an alternative ending or an epiloge.

Sansa POV

Sansa and Margaery are out to grab a coffee and have some fun, relaxing time on a Sunday afternoon. They decided to go for a stroll around the city.

Margaery is talking about Bronn and how much she misses him the entire week. He and Sandor are in Scotland as agreed for a month.

Sansa and Sandor are on semi friendly terms after his apology last month. They met one night with Bronn and Margaery and another time at Rickon 's final match. Not much talking, lots of staring and uncomfortable silences. Otherwise, both of them acting like nothing happened but their looks said that a lot happened.

"So, what are you going to do on your vacation leave?" Asked Sansa.

"I don't know. My plan was to spend two weeks with Bronn on a bed somewhere."

"Jesus Margaery. Your mind is always on sex!"

"What can I say? I'm horny."

Sansa giggles. "Of that I'm sure."

"What about you?"

"If I'm horny? Sometimes."

"Who do you fantasize about?" Asks Margaery.

"No one."

Margaery gives her a look. "Ok, don't tell me! But its normal Sansa, we have needs, we are women, beautiful, sexy women not nuns." Meaning you will tell me in the end.

"Don't start again with your manta about the needs of a woman about a man's penis and the mistake of celibacy."

Margaery laughs. "Ok, but it's true."

"It's like next week is coming really slow. I need some days off. To clear my mind and sketch or prepare some of my designs."

"Patience, issue closure on Wednesday and then two weeks break! I'll be in the city for five days after."

"Where are you going after?"

"With my grandma to Highgarden. It's for five days only, then back to the city."

**Two and half weeks later**

M.I'm back meet me for drinks the usual at 8.

S.Gods Margaery. I've missed you so much!

Here they are. Seated at their favorite pub and ordered their drinks.

"What did you do? You seem different." Asked Margaery.

"As I told you, I went to the beach with Arya and her boyfriend for four days. It was nice, relaxing."

"I steel can't believe that your sister has a boyfriend. She is more of a free relationship type, no commitments."

"Well, she has and she is very in love with him. He is really nice and handsome. He works at the bar you suggested to me and Sandor the other time." Said Sansa not wanting to say anything else about that night.

"Oh really? I wanna see him. He must be a catch to make Arya fell in love. Lets go!"

"No, we just come and ordered." Complained Sansa.

"Cheers! Bottoms up!" Drinking all of her vodka in three swallows. "Drink!"

Sansa drinks her Margarita. "Great. Let's go Sansa!" Paying for the drinks.

Now they wait at the other bar for a table. It is more crowded than their usual pub but they wait. Gendry comes to greet them and because of Sansa he gives them a table faster.

"He's cute. Nice butt! Good for Arya!"

"Margaery!"

"What? I'm appreciating his good looks. And these shoulder blades... He makes you want to stay in there for ever."

"I thought you have a boyfriend."

"I do. But I haven't seen him for three weeks now."

"What about you? Did you met anyone?"

"No, I didn't. Peace and quiet."

"I have an idea. We need to have some fun."

“No, Margaery I don’t look around to get laid.” Protests Sansa.

“Well, although you need it! And the blond across is looking at you” points Margaery to a good looking tall blond ma , “I was going to suggest something else.”

"Which is???" Asked Sansa.

"What if we go to Scotland? Edinburgh to be exact." Suggested Margaery.

"You don't want us to have some fun. You want to have sex with Bronn.”

"How you know that Bronn is near Edinburgh?" Asked Margaery.

"Sandor told me."

"Do you know where exactly?"

"No. Somewhere near Edinburgh thought."

"Don't worry, Bronn will tell me."

Margaery picks up her iPhone. She is on her phone for a while.

"What are you doing so long with your phone I'm bored, I want another drink." Said a tipsy Sansa.

"I just booked tickets for Edinburgh. Be at airport 12 o'clock. We are going to Scotland!"said a cheerful Margaery.

"No, you didn't!" said Sansa surprised.

"Yes, I did. Meet me at the airport and no, is not an acceptable answer." Said Margaery.

 

Sandor POV

They were at the estate for almost a month now. Doing the things they told Margaery. Train dogs, ride horses, help the staff with the chores and allowing grandma Mey to spoil them with food and cookies every day.

Today, is a day like the other. Until Bronn come up to tell him that he is going to the airport to pick up Margaery. He couldn't say no, it's not right, besides she is his best friend's girlfriend it took her too long to come in his opinion.

When Bronn come back with the car he couldn't believe his eyes. Sansa was there at his house, she came with Margaery. She is smiling and inspecting her surroundings, the sun is up and gives on her hair a cooper glow. She comes towards him, he is a mess, sweaty and filthy from training the dogs and helping the kennel master to feed them.

"Hello Sandor, it's nice to see you again." Giving him the hand for a handshake.

"Hi, good to see you to. Sorry but my hands are dirty." Said Sandor avoiding to touch her. So polite and so cold at the same time. Like the other times he saw her.

"No problem. Keep doing your job, sorry to interrupt you."

"Don't worry. Bronn help the girls inside. Grandma must have prepared tea." I need to clean my mind Sansa is here and I act like an idiot.

Sandor went to tend to the horses, it helps him to calm down. Once he finished, he went inside to find his grandma and the girls to laugh and talk, drinking tea and eating cookies and cake. Bronn is nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Bronn?" He asked.

"He's upstairs. Getting ready to go out, he's going to saw us around." Said Margaery.

"Ok." Said Sandor.

"Ok? Are you not going with him to escort these young ladies? Is that how I raised you Sandor?" Said grandma. It is not a question it is a demand.

"No. It's ok. Sandor seems tired." Said Sansa trying to release him from a chore.

"Sandor is fine. He needs a good shower and he will be ready to go." Said grandma Mey.

"I will appreciate some food also." Said Sandor.

"Shower first" said his grandma pointing upstairs.

Coming down after he washed he found meatballs and pasta on the kitchen table and lettuce salad."Thanks" he yelled from the kitchen.

"As long as Sandor eats, you can go to your rooms and fresh up." Says grandma Mey.

Sandor chokes in the kitchen. He didn't invite anyone here, they can't stay.

"Not  needed. We checked in at a hotel in town" said Sansa. Thank gods thought Sandor. They are not staying here.

"Of course it is!"

"We don't want to put you in trouble for us. We come here on vacation." Said Margaery.

"It is a pleasure for me to have people in the house. It is big and I feel lonely. Sandor is away, Ellinor is abroad and I am still here alone."

“Who is Ellinor?” Asked Sansa.

“Sandor’s sister.”  Replied grandma Mey.

“Oh, I didn’t know he has a sister.” Said Sansa.

“Don’t worry dear, he never talks about family. So about your rooms, Margaery I suppose you prefer to share Bronn’s room.” Margaery nods, “as for you Sansa, you can stay at Ellinor’s .” grandma Mey said.

Sandor comes from the kitchen having heard the whole conversation.  “Don’t press them to stay if, they prefer the hotel. Maybe our home is not of their liking or it is to smelly with so many animals around.”

“It is not that and you know it Sandor, we just don’t want to be a burden for you and your grandma.” Said Margaery.

“I’ll saw you to your rooms, coming from the town we can pick your bags.” Said Sandor.

“What do you say?” questioned Margaery, Sansa.

Sansa had turn into an adorable red. “If you want to stay, we can. But only because your grandmother invited us so warm hearted.” said Sansa looking straight at Sandor.

As a result Sandor showed them to their rooms and then left with Bronn to  town for drinks and some sightseeing.

For two days their program was the same, morning chores, training, shower and a stroll in town. The girls spent the time in the house helping grams, telling stories and Sansa was spending time with his grandma swinging. Margaery sometimes was coming out to tent to the horses or to kiss and hook up with Bronn. On the third day, Sandor offered to take them for ridding, they accepted and left early in the afternoon. Sansa is calm, afraid of the horses  but willing to try, Margaery knew how to ride and she with Bronn are ahead of him and Sansa.

“Don’t be scared whatever happens I’m here to take charge of your horse, but she’s a good girl.” Said Sandor.

“I’m not scared.” Said Sansa.

Sandor laughs, “Whatever you say.  Your hold betrays your fear.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Do you want to ride with me?” asked Sandor and on the same time he is cursing himself.

“Thanks but no thanks. Ill make it.” Said Sansa with a demeanor.

“Suit yourself.”

After a long ride with Sansa struggling to stay on her horse they arrived at the top of the hill, there the sun was up but soon it will falling. Sansa laid down a blanket to sit. Margaery and Bronn started kissing and fouling around like lovesick idiots. Sansa is taking pictures of the sunset and the view in general. She was like a fairy from those Gaelic fairy tales his sister used to like, red hair and fair skin, out of this world a creature of fantasy.  Bronn is right, he is in love with her, he might fall in love with her the fist moment he set eyes on her three months ago when she gave him a bright smile and he lost his voice the whole night. Or the night she saw him her other part, not the serious and polite but the fears, sad, reckless, stubborn and so human. He couldn’t talk to her not now, he could only look at her as she enjoined the sun.

They left sort after, the three of them went for beers and Sansa stayed home to sew and design, after the ride she said that she had inspiration.

**Sansa POV**

Those three days with Sandor at his home were different; she couldn’t say if they were good or bad. Sandor was not talking much to her in comparison with grandma Mey who was talking to her all the time, they have a common hobby, sewing. 

On the third day they went ridding, she isn’t a good rider, in fact she doesn’t know to ride. When they reached the hill top she was fascinated by the view and felling Sandor’s eyes piercing her from behind, nothing new, it’s the thing he is doing for three days now, only look not talk except from the necessary. She wants to do something about his staring, it is annoying. It makes her feel uneasy and hot, he makes her feel funny, he makes her fell butterflies in her stomach.

She stayed home to put her mind in order and went to bed early. She woke up in the middle of the night thirsty.

She went to the kitchen as quite as she could to drink some water, it is dark but she could she where she is going.

Someone was there before her. “Who is there?” Sansa asked.

“It’s me little bird. I want some fucking beer.” Replied Sandor a little irritated.

“Oh, I freed it was a thief.”

Sandor laughs, “Not a thief, just someone who needs a drink. Want some beer?”

“No, only a glass of water.”

“Don’t ruin the fun, take a beer and come with me at the porch.”

"Are you drunk?"

"It's my third, no. Just relax Sansa and come out it's a warm night."

Do I want to join him out for a beer she inquiries herself. Gods yes I do, just for a while. "Fine." She opens the fridge to grab a beer.

She followed him to the porch, sat on the couch. The night is indeed warm and the sky is full of stars. It could be a romantic night with her boyfriend if she had one. Now, she is with Sandor who doesn't talk.

"Are you going to say anything or are we going to stare the stars?" Asked Sansa.

"I don't know. What do you want to talk about?"

"You invited me! Find something."

"Ok. Your brother is good next year we are going to the semi-professional league."

"Good for him." Replied Sansa.

"I like your home and your grandma."

"Yeah, she likes you to."

"Why don't you visit her more often? She is lonely."

"Did she tell you that?"

"No, but she is. It's obvious to anyone who gives a better look."

"Well, I don't have the time."

"Pity. I haven't met my grandparents only my mum’s father but also died ten years ago." Said Sansa.

Then another silence for a few minutes. The only thing they do is drink beer and look the sky. Sansa has a question for him for so long that she will explode unless she asks.

"Why you left?" Asked Sansa after drinking some of her beer.

"What?" Asked Sandor although he knew about what she was talking.

"You know what I mean. The night we had sex why you left?"

"Because you wouldn't want to see me in the morning."

"You don't know that because you snuck out like a thief."

"Did you wanted me to stay? Did you wanted to see me? "

 _What am I supposed to tell him? That I wanted him to stay, that I needed him to stay, that he made me feel safe? No I can't tell him that. "_   You choose to leave"

"I'm here now." Said Sandor.

"Maybe its too late now."

"Maybe its not. Tell me!" Says Sandor taking hold of her arms and looking straight in her eyes.

"You are hurting me."

"Tell me." Sandor murmurs, his eyes are so intense and his lips are so close to hers, he can kiss her if he wants.

Sansa froze at that moment,smelling beer from his breath and his sent mixed with earth, dogs, horses, nature so wild and primitive at the same time. She looks him straight in the eyes touching with her palm his face, the part with the scars, faint but still there. "I don't know."

Sandor kisses her. His kiss is demanding and harsh with teeth and sloppy. She didn't kiss him back she was petrified.

"I have my answer. You didn't want me to stay that night nor any other night." He pusses her aside to stand up from the porch couch. "Good night little bird." Gods he is devastated and heart broken again.

Sandor opens the door to the house. Sansa shouts behind him "Wait!" Sandor turns on time to catch Sansa who jumped in his embrace, tears running from her eyes, she gives him a peck on the lips "stay" another kiss while locking her ankles behind his ass "stay, I want you to stay."

Sandor is holding her tight. "Are you sure little bird? This is your last chance to get rid of me." Sansa shuts him with an other more passionate kiss.

Sandor carries her in his room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU, all of you who read this story of mine and those who helped me to write it. I want some San San also at GoT but I am afraid that it is not likely. And now we wait for next season.


	10. Picset chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no new chapters. only picsets in the future. thank you for staying with me.

That's not a new chapter, unfortunately. Although, I plan to do some picsets, maybe for each of my chapters. My first is the dress Sansa wore at Robb's Post- Wedding party, chapter 8. What do you think is she pretty enough to drive Sandor crazy?


	11. Chapter 1 picset

 

 

 

 

In case you want to finde the clothes these are the links.

Dress-->[https://www.theoutnet.com/en-GB/Shop/Product/T-by-Alexander-Wang/Cutout-ribbed-knit-mini-dress/947597?cm_mmc=LinkshareUK-_-Hy3bqNL2jtQ-_-Custom-_-LinkBuilder&siteID=Hy3bqNL2jtQ-l9COMMTJMP2Fg5LDanPBOQ&polyvore.com=polyvore.com](https://www.theoutnet.com/en-GB/Shop/Product/T-by-Alexander-Wang/Cutout-ribbed-knit-mini-dress/947597?cm_mmc=LinkshareUK-_-Hy3bqNL2jtQ-_-Custom-_-LinkBuilder&siteID=Hy3bqNL2jtQ-l9COMMTJMP2Fg5LDanPBOQ&polyvore.com=polyvore.com)

Cape-->[https://www.polyvore.com/ted_baker_vickiye_wool_cape/thing?.embedder=4709674&.src=share_app&.svc=pinterest&id=113893572&utm_campaign=default](https://www.polyvore.com/ted_baker_vickiye_wool_cape/thing?.embedder=4709674&.src=share_app&.svc=pinterest&id=113893572&utm_campaign=default)

Handbag-->[https://www.net-a-porter.com/gb/en/product/940893?cm_mmc=LinkshareUK-_-Hy3bqNL2jtQ-_-Custom-_-LinkBuilder&siteID=Hy3bqNL2jtQ-O2laEaoVuPuIh9rk2ZpE2A&polyvore.com=polyvore.com](https://www.net-a-porter.com/gb/en/product/940893?cm_mmc=LinkshareUK-_-Hy3bqNL2jtQ-_-Custom-_-LinkBuilder&siteID=Hy3bqNL2jtQ-O2laEaoVuPuIh9rk2ZpE2A&polyvore.com=polyvore.com)

Shoes--> <http://www.polyvore.com/jimmy_choo_115mm_flume_suede/thing?id=125554503> 

I know everything I used is too expensive, but what the hell, Sansa works at a fashion magazine, they get some free stuff when they are out of season and besides she comes from money. She can afford or be gifted some expensive thing etc YSL bags. 

Blond Margaery is needed, it is modern AU and if  GOT was modern she would be that, need for attention, just saying.

 Next picset, Sandor is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't promise when I will post the next picset, for those who are interested and stuck with me. It is harder thanI expected. Wish me luck <3<3.


	12. Picset for chapter 2

The first appearence of Sandor, I told you, I am a Clive Standen kind of Sandor fan, blame Vikings. A Gendry sort guest and the game is going to start next pickset.

 tha was easier next one is going to be harder to find the pictures and to edit them in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for any comments, suggestions or anything you have in mind, althought I don't answer often at comments I always read them and try to get better.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is a small one. The second is almost ready. I plan a 5-6 chapter work.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Thoughts?


End file.
